This disclosure relates to a cover for a boat such as a cover that is used during storage or transportation of a boat.
When a boat is not in use, it is often conventional to place a boat cover over the top of the boat. Such covers are often made of a fabric material, for example polyester or nylon, which helps to protect the boat from exposure to the surrounding environment. Such a cover can help to shed precipitation such as water or snow from entering an interior of the boat as well as help protect the interior of the boat from other particles such as road debris, which may be a particular concern if the boat is being towed. A cover can also help to keep any loose items stored inside the boat in the boat interior during towing whereas, without a cover applied, the interior of the boat would be exposed to some amount of air currents and wind resistance, which may decrease the effectiveness of the boat cover.
To apply the cover to the boat, the boat is usually placed on the trailer and the fabric of the cover is placed over the boat. In some instances, the cover may be custom, or form fitted, and designed for the specific shape of the boat. However, in some universal covers, the fabric may only have a shape generally resembling, and not specifically matching, the shape of the boat. In any event, once the fabric is placed over the boat, the cover is then secured in place, such as with tie downs (e.g., straps or bungee cords), draw strings, or other such securing elements.
Conventional boat covers typically have securing means on the top side or periphery of the cover that focus primarily on preventing the cover from blowing off the top of the boat (as detachment of the cover from the boat is one of the biggest concerns when a boat is being towed). One problem with the traditional method of securing the cover to the boat is that this arrangement may not adequately prevent pooling of water on the top of the cover.
One problem with traditional boat covers are notoriously difficult to attach in a way that prevents water accumulation. Even small localized low points can begin to collect water and can create a point at which the fabric of the cover begins to sag under the weight of the water. This may increase the rate of water accumulation and may quickly compromise the ability of the cover to effectively cover the boat.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved boat covers and, in particular, boat covers that are better able to shed water and avoid water accumulation.